This is a proposal to continue our studies of the effects of early visual deprivation upon the primate visual and oculomotor systems. A combination of behavioral, anatomical and chronic microelectrode recording techniques will be used to assess the effects of experimental strabismus (ES) upon the sensory and oculomotor capabilities of rhesus monkeys. Plots of the binocular and monocular visual fields and tests for suppression scotomas will be conducted for each subject. The effects of ES upon eye alignment, the stability of fixation, and upon the functioning of the saccadic, pursuit, vestibular and vergence systems will be assessed. Upon completion of sensory and motor assessments, chronic microelectrode recording experiments will examine the functional properties of neurons in brainstem regions including the superior colliculus, pons and the nuclei of the extraocular muscles. Finally, the effects of experimental stabrismus upon the morphology of the lateral geniculate nucleus and visual cortex will be examined. Results of these experiments should provide a more complete understanding of the behavioral, neurophysiological and oculomotor consequences of sensory and motor disturbances occurring during early development.